


Да, Тони Старк, Санта Клаус существует

by SittZubeida, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старку в общем-то плевать на Рождество. Нет, он конечно не против стаканчика эггнога, а уж традицию с омелой вообще считает гениальным подкатом. Но Рождество это уют домашнего очага, семейные сборища и приятная ностальгия. Давайте смотреть правде в лицо: семейная история Старков как-то не способствует ностальгии.<br/>Но в этом году ностальгия — ключевое слово. В этом году Тони собирался закатить вечеринку на славу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да, Тони Старк, Санта Клаус существует

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yes, Tony Stark, There Is A Santa Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300119) by [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish). 



Тони Старку в общем-то плевать на Рождество. Нет, он конечно не против стаканчика эггнога, а уж традицию с омелой вообще считает гениальным подкатом. Но Рождество это уют домашнего очага, семейные сборища и приятная ностальгия. Давайте смотреть правде в лицо: семейная история Старков как-то не способствует ностальгии.

Но в этом году ностальгия — ключевое слово. В этом году Тони собирался закатить вечеринку на славу.

Тони отправил приглашения всем, кого знает. Кроме одного человека. Потому что Стив не захочет. Он покраснеет, что-то пробурчит под нос, а потом сорвётся на Тони за то, что Тони «лезет не в своё дело» и «не может оставить Стива в покое» и тысячи подобных клише. Так что Стив не должен знать о вечеринке, пока она не начнётся. В кои-то веки остальные Мстители согласились с Тони.

— Рождество в стиле военных концертов? — скептически фыркнул Клинт.

— Что такое «военные концерты»? — высунулся из-за угла Тор. Тони нахмурился и кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь. Пеппер, конечно, обещала задержать Стива в коридоре, но у Тора натурально громовой голос.

— Организация по обслуживанию вооружённых сил [1] устраивает для солдат представления и танцы, — подала голос из кухни Дарси, видимо устав сражаться с кофемашиной. — Во время Второй Мировой их деятельность считалась очень важной, но сейчас у них в основном выступают всякие комедианты и грудастые тёлки.

— Я так понимаю, ретро-костюмы обязательны? Причём, судя по приглашению, «не допускаются люди в одежде, появившейся после 1945-го года», — сухо заметил Брюс.

— Ориентируйся на стиль Боба Хоупа и Бинга Кросби, — предложил Тони. — Вспомни сестёр Эндрюс и Томми Дорси. И пересмотри сцену у бассейна с Джимми Стюартом в «Этой прекрасной жизни»[2].

— Эта сцена больше подходит не для военных концертов, а для школьных танцев, — хихикнула Джейн, присев Тору на колени.

— Заткнись, всё будет эпично. Стив войдёт в эти двери и окажется прямиком в 1941-м, и если кто-нибудь хоть слово ему сболтнёт, я лично вас уничтожу. В прямом эфире. — Тони медленно окинул каждого тяжёлым взглядом.

Коулсон глаз не отвёл.

— Танцы, значит? Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Коулсон, это был 1941-й. Как люди тогда развлекались, по-твоему? — фыркнул Тони. — Можешь не приходить, если не хочешь.

Тони ни за что не позволит Коулсону подорвать свой боевой дух только потому, что у агента аллергия на веселье.

***

Сперва Тони ничего не заметил. Он, между прочим, был занят подготовкой. Это не тот случай, когда Пеппер может просто сделать один звонок, и всё устроится. Он доверяет Пеппер, всей душой, но тут нужна личная магия Тони Старка. Это должно быть великолепное и захватывающее событие, а не типичная скандальная вечеринка. Хотя скандальные вечеринки тоже могут быть приятным воспоминанием. Тони, например, всё ещё хранит хрустальную пепельницу, которую одна дама запустила ему прямо в лобовое стекло. Но сейчас другое дело. Этой вечеринке нужно абсолютное и безраздельное внимание Тони, хоть подготовка и должна проходить в строжайшей тайне. Что-что, а тайны Тони хранить умел (тут Роуди мог бы сделать пару ехидных замечаний, но Тони выше этого. Он относился к ехидным замечаниям, как к кокаину: всем вокруг объясняел, как это ужасно и неправильно, но иногда втайне скучаел по тем временам, когда мог их употреблять, не испытывая угрызений совести).

К счастью, Тони должен был скрывать вечеринку только от одного человека. А это значит, что когда этот человек находился рядом, Тони дико нервничал и боялся лишнее слово брякнуть. Зато стоило человеку уйти — и Тони только о вечеринке и трепался. В последний раз Стив ушёл на какое-то совещание с Коулсоном, причём судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Стива — совещание пренеприятнейшее. Тони больших сил стоило сдержать ухмылку. Он не был уверен, чему конкретно рад — тому, что подготовка идёт как по маслу, или тому, что не пришлось придумывать отмазку от очередного скучного заседания. Наверное, и тому и другому.

— Так вот, я скупил весь реквизит в Нью-Йорке, но некоторые штуки будут постарше твоей мамы, так что думаю, баннеры закажу отпечатать заново. Не знаю пока, что делать с растяжками — они ведь должны продержаться всю ночь. Может, латексное покрытие на них нанести?

— Да заткнись ты, чёрт тебя дери, — прорычал Клинт с другого конца тренировочного зала. Тони плевать хотел на эти замечания. Ему и собеседник-то не нужен, только слушатель. Зато Клинт может сорвать раздражение, одновременно тестируя свои новые зажигательные стрелы и огнеупорный полимер для брони Железного Человека.

Это называется «продуктивность». Коулсон был бы доволен.

***

Оказалось, что хранить тайну от Стива легче, чем думал Тони, потому что Стив почему-то постоянно занят. Однажды Тони подловил его в спортзале, когда Стив уже закинул сумку на плечо:

— Не хочешь вечером посмотреть игру? — спросил он с надеждой. Шумный просмотр футбола давал Тони отличную возможность провести время со Стивом, не опасаясь случайно сболтнуть: «ТЫ ПРОСТО НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ, КАКОЙ ЭПИЧНОЙ БУДЕТ ТВОЯ ВЕЧЕРИНКА».

— Я не люблю футбол, — напряжённо бросил Стив, усиленно избегая взгляда Тони.

— С каких это пор? — возмутился Тони. — Две недели назад ты прыгал по дивану, когда Рейдеры...

В этот момент в дверях появился Коулсон и подчёркнуто громко кашлянул.

— Мне надо идти, — отрезал Стив. — У кое-кого из нас есть работа, которую необходимо выполнять.

— Какая ещё работа? — удивился Тони. Последнее время было подозрительно тихо, и Тони ничего не слышал о...

— Секретная, — буркнул Стив, хотя Тони готов был поклясться, что тот немного покраснел. Выглядел Стив при этом очаровательно, что несколько раздражало.

Когда Стив свалил с Коулсоном, Тони принялся за дело: взломал базу данных Щ.И.Т. а, но не нашёл там ни малейшего упоминания о секретном задании Стива. Хотя, это просто может значить, что Коулсон ожидал от Тони таких действий. Но ещё Тони заметил небольшой венок на двери агента Хилл и менору на столе у Джейн, а уж продуктовый магазин на углу и вовсе превратился в лавку Санта Клауса. Так может, отстранённость Стива объясняется Рождеством? Это же его первое Рождество после... после. Просто ужасно. От этой мысли Тони с удвоенным энтузиазмом окунулся в работу — вечеринка Кэпа должна быть фантастической.

***

— Привет, — заглянул в кабинет Коулсона Тони, — мне нужно одолжить Наташу.

— Нет, — Коулсон даже головы от бумаг не поднял.

— Но ты даже не спросил...

— Мне плевать, — спокойно перебил его Коулсон. Вот она — та самая интонация «да пошёл ты, Старк». Тони прекрасно её чувствовал, сколько бы Стив ни утверждал обратное.

— Слушай, да это не для меня! — огрызнулся он. — До дня Икс две недели, а шеф-повар моего поставщика говорит только на русском, ужасном итальянском и, судя по всему, — бенгальском. Мне необходимо убедиться, что меню на моей вечеринке будет идеальным.

Коулсон поднял бровь.

— Вечеринке, которую я организую не для себя, — с нажимом пояснил Тони. Меню крайне важно. В нём не должно быть ничего вычурного и ничего, что нельзя купить в пределах Бруклина, но при этом оно не должно быть чрезмерно простым. Тони залез в архивы Белого Дома, чтобы найти рецепты 1937-1945 годов, консультировался с тремя кулинарными историками из школы Джеймса Бирда [3] и несколькими старушками, обитающими во Флэтбуше, но всё равно не уверен, удалось ли ему найти баланс между аутентичной едой тех лет и блюдами, которые понравятся Стиву с его непритязательным вкусом. — Я просто хочу всё сделать правильно, — устало добавил он.

Коулсон смерил его долгим взглядом, а потом вздохнул.

— Она вернётся завтра вечером.

Тони замер.

— Не знал, что она на задании. Что-то намечается?

— Скорей всего нет, так что вали, — отмахнулся Коулсон, возвращаясь к своим бумагам. — Погоди, — Тони обернулся, ожидая неизбежного приказа заняться чем-нибудь скучным и приземлённым. — На твоей вечеринке будет живая музыка?

Неожиданный вопрос.

— Да, конечно. Большая джазовая группа, певцы, танцовщицы, может даже тот знаменитый трубач из Чикаго. Я выписал огромный чек для благотворительной организации Конника, так что посмотрим, кого он привезёт.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Коулсон и вновь уткнулся в документы. Честное слово, иногда он вёл себя очень, очень странно. Тони бодро отдал честь и поскакал дальше — ему ещё нужно было созвониться с портным насчёт исторически верных костюмов.

***

«Скорей всего нет» в итоге превратилось в «да, да, что это за хреновина?!», так что Тони пришлось на несколько дней отвлечься от подготовки, чтобы вновь спасти мир. Стив, как всегда, бездумно геройствовал, и Тони пришлось, игнорируя предупреждения Джарвиса, держаться на малой высоте, чтоб не потерять его из виду, одновременно стараясь увернуться от скользких щупалец какого-то растительного монстра, крушащего здания. 

— Это не монстр, а некое управляемое оружие, — раздался голос Брюса в наушнике. Потому что в этот раз Брюс почему-то сидел в лаборатории, пытаясь понять, как отключить это растение, а не сражался в поле. Хотя Халк сегодня был бы как нельзя кстати.

— Прости док, если оно огромное, зелёное и пытается меня убить, то я предпочитаю называть эту штуку монстром... Без обид, — добавил Тони, услышав недовольное покашливание Коулсона.

— Я понял, — сухо ответил Брюс. И вдруг крикнул: — Капитан Америка, сзади!

Тони обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как одно из щупалец метнулось к ногам Стива. Тот ловко увернулся, сделав несколько быстрых шагов в сторону и нечто, напоминающее пируэт. В следующую секунду Тони уже подхватил его и резко рванул вверх.

— Ну вот, а говорил, что ты неуклюжий, — произнёс Коулсон... со смешком? Стив рассмеялся в ответ, для равновесия упираясь ногами в ботинки Тони.

— Я всё равно наступаю всем на ноги. Спроси хоть Железного Человека.

На это Коулсон уже явно хихикнул. Тони внезапно захотелось уронить Капитана Америку, и пусть приземляется на свою идеальную, генетически сконструированную задницу. Тони терпеть не мог шуток «для своих», особенно когда к «своим» не относился. 

— Простите, что прерываю, ребята, — раздражённо произнёс он, — но, по-моему, кузен Брюса только что перевернул тяжеловооружённый танк.

***

— Они что теперь, закадычные друзья? — спросил он у Пеппер. Она лишь раздражённо покосилась на него.

— Тони, просто подпиши вот тут и я пойду.

***

— Ну, они проводят вместе очень много времени, — сказала Наташа, хитро блестя глазами, и похлопала Тони по руке.

***

— Сын Коула владеет силами, сокрытыми от простых смертных, — абсолютно серьёзно произнёс Тор. — Познания его велики, и делится он ими не со всяким. Но тебе не нужно бояться за безопасность Стива. Или тебя больше волнует его честь?

***

Мда, Тони срочно нужны новые друзья.

***

По мере приближения Первой Ежегодной Шикарнейшей Вечеринки Тони Старка, сам Тони Старк становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Всю прошлую неделю Стив постоянно отсутствовал, и Тони специально проверил — Коулсон отсутствовал тоже. Они постоянно уходили на слишком долгие кофе-паузы. Один раз Тони даже пробрался в кабинет Фьюри, почти надеясь застать там всех троих за обсуждением какого-нибудь плана, «о котором не нужно знать Тони Старку». Вместо этого он наткнулся на Фьюри с Наташей, которые до хрипоты ругались из-за её причёски. 

Тони вовсе ни на что не намекал. Подумаешь, Коулсон иногда возвращается в офис покрасневшим и с немного сбитым галстуком. Подумаешь, Стив улыбается и мурлычет что-то под нос, читая документы. Тони ни на что не намекал. Личная жизнь Стива нисколько не волновала Тони... Хотя кого он обманывает? Он приготовил для Стива самый лучший подарок, чтоб тот не грустил на Рождество. Круче было бы только построить настоящую машину времени из Делореана. Это самый сентиментальный поступок в жизни Тони.

И вот настал решающий день. Тони перехватил Стива прямо у дверей танцевального зала Розлэнд [4]. Тот был одет в свою старую военную форму времён Второй Мировой, и рядом с ним, конечно же, шёл Коулсон — в плохо сидящем сером костюме с широкими лацканами и шляпой-федорой в руке.

— Тони? Что ты здесь делаешь? — нахмурился Стив. К вящему раздражению Тони, Стив обернулся к Коулсону, который лишь пожал плечами. 

— Это ты что здесь делаешь? — парировал Тони. Прозвучало как-то инфантильно, но эй! Он ведь Тони Старк.

— Агент Коулсон перехватил меня по пути на фотосессию. Сказал — экстренная ситуация.

— Ну, значит я ошибся, — ухмыльнулся Коулсон. Эффектным жестом надев шляпу, он кивнул им и открыл дверь. Оттуда мгновенно вырвался многоголосый шум и звуки музыки. Навстречу им, хихикая и поправляя классические кудряшки, выскочила группа девчонок в форме Добровольческой Службы [5]. 

— Привет, боец! — бросила одна из них, проходя мимо Стива.

— Что... — только и смог выдавить Стив, оборачиваясь вслед девушкам. Когда он повернулся обратно к Тони, то наконец заметил винтажный смокинг и небрежно наброшенный кашемировый шарф. Коулсон всё ещё держал дверь открытой, и из зала донеслась мелодия одной из песен Кэба Кэллоуэя [6].

— Я знаю эту песню! — просиял Стив.

— С Рождеством, — просто сказал Тони. Он хотел сказать намного больше, даже целую речь подготовил. Но Стив смотрел на здание так, словно не мог поверить в происходящее? и внезапно Тони захотелось поскорее провести их внутрь. Даже Коулсона, раз Стив с ним счастлив. Похоже, счастливый Стив — криптонит Тони.

Тони жестом пригласил их внутрь, обогнал на ступеньках и провёл в ВИП-зону, где Пеппер, Хэппи и Мстители потягивали шампанское. В комнате было кристально чисто — Тони заплатил целое состояние клининговой компании, чтоб те оттёрли полы от векового слоя грязи — а стены увешаны всевозможными рождественскими украшениями. На столах стояли настоящие свечи, буфет предлагал говяжью вырезку, креветочный коктейль и сырные слойки, а в баре подавали «Манхэттен», буравчик и эггног, щедро сдобренный ямайским ромом. В дальнем конце комнаты стояла ёлка — такая высокая, что звезду на макушке можно было увидеть только с балконов. На сцене развернули ретро-баннеры и огромный американский флаг, а Гарри Конник Младший [7] исполнял партию на тромбоне. Танцпол заполонили парочки в костюмах той эпохи — все сталкивались, шутили и прекрасно проводили время. 

— Ах ты сукин сын! — со смехом произнёс Стив. Вот только когда Тони обернулся, выяснилось, что смотрел он при этом не на Тони. Стив смотрел на Коулсона. В груди у Тони что-то оборвалось. — Так это и есть то самое «сверхсекретное задание»? — Коулсон на это только вновь пожал плечами, и Стив рассмеялся уже открыто. — Это потрясающе!

— Так, ладно. Знаете что? — Тони понял, что ему срочно надо опрокинуть стопку. Или три. Или семнадцать. — Всегда пожалуйста. Наслаждайтесь, — с этими словами он стал пробираться сквозь толпу к боковой двери.

— Тони! — услышав за спиной голос Стива, Тони встал как вкопанный. Внезапно он почувствовал что очень, очень устал. Весь этот вечер шёл совершенно не так, как Тони неосознанно надеялся. Чёртово предательское подсознание — могло бы и раньше подсказать, что у него есть чувства к Стиву. Он конечно гений, но полный профан в вопросе собственных чувств — все это знают... Но он рад, что Стиву понравилось. Он и правда рад.

Вздохнув, Тони обернулся.

Ну, обычно Тони не сказал бы, что Стив нависает над ним, но в данный конкретный момент Стив практически зажал его у стены, да ещё и наклонился совсем близко, чтобы перекрыть шум музыки. 

— Это ты сделал? — спросил он, серьёзно глядя на Тони. Неужели у него всегда были такие ясные голубые глаза?

— Да, — коротко ответил Тони.

— Для меня? Ты сделал всё это для меня?

Тони сглотнул.

— Да подумаешь, делов-то. Все любят вечеринки, верно? Ну то есть, к сожалению, я не мог подарить тебе то, что ты хотел бы, потому что время не повернёшь вспять, как бы мне этого ни хотелось, — Тони почувствовал, что его заносит. Странно, он ведь выпил всего один бокал шампанского. — Но я подумал, что могу ненадолго отвлечь тебя от грустных мыслей, подарив несколько часов в 1941-м. Это, конечно, не то же самое, я знаю. Это просто лучшее, что я мог сделать, — под конец речи у Тони попросту вышел весь воздух. Но Стив продолжал смотреть на него так же серьёзно. Он не улыбался, но почему-то Тони не паниковал. Не было ощущения, что он облажался.

— Тони, — медленно произнёс Стив, словно собираясь с духом, — могу я пригласить тебя на танец?

— А ты уверен, что не хочешь потанцевать с кем-то ещё? — уточнил Тони. Потому что он известный придурок. Стив непонимающе нахмурился. — Вы с Коулсоном, похоже, весьма сблизились в последнее время.

— Тони, — неожиданно с облегчением рассмеялся Стив, — а кто, по-твоему, учил меня танцевать? 

В первую секунду Тони не понял. А потом Стив слегка сдвинулся в сторону, и Тони увидел, как Коулсон... Тот самый Коулсон, который по личному свидетельству Тони мог три часа простоять навытяжку, бодро отплясывает линди-хоп [8] с симпатичной блондинкой. Причём с таким энтузиазмом, что вокруг них образовалось пустое пространство футов в десять.

— В колледже он был полупрофессионалом, — произнёс Стив Тони на ухо. — Сказал мне, что это необходимо для работы под прикрытием, на которую меня скоро отправят.

— И ты ему поверил? — рассмеялся Тони.

Стив пригладил причёску, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Ну это же Коулсон. Я и подумать не мог, что он станет лгать мне о миссии или учить танцевать, если в этом нет рабочей необходимости. 

— А ты разве не танцевал раньше? Ну, в смысле, тогда?

Стив смущённо замялся.

— До войны я был никем — тощим пареньком, который проводил больше времени за альбомом, чем на танцах. Думаю, потом девушки из кордебалета могли бы меня научить, но к тому времени... Я немного надеялся, что когда-нибудь меня научит Пегги.

Тони посмотрел на Стива. А потом опять на Коулсона, который уже успел сменить партнёршу на девушку в цветастом платье и сейчас вытворял с ней невероятные акробатические пируэты.

— Я устроил тебе на Рождество танцевальную вечеринку, а ты даже не умеешь танцевать.

— Теперь умею, — улыбнулся Стив и потянул Тони на танцпол.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] В оригинале — **USO (United Service Organizations)**. Объединённые организации обслуживания вооружённых сил — независимое объединение добровольных религиозных, благотворительных и других обществ по содействию вооружённым силам США. Принимает участие в организации досуга военнослужащих. Основана в 1941 году с намерением морально поддержать сражающихся солдат, «создать для них дом вне дома». Во время Второй мировой войны в концертах, организованных по инициативе организаций, принимали участие многие звёзды эстрады.  
>  [2] **Боб Хоуп** — американский комик, актёр театра и кино, теле- и радиоведущий. В ходе своей карьеры неоднократно выступал перед американскими военнослужащими в районах военных конфликтов.  
>  **Гарри Лиллис «Бинг» Кросби** — американский певец и актёр, один из самых успешных исполнителей в США. В 1941-м году написал песню «White Christmas», ставшую, по версии Книги рекордов Гиннеса одной из самых популярных песен 20-го века.  
>  **Сёстры Эндрюс** — американское вокальное трио, состоявшее из трёх сестёр. Во время Второй мировой войны сёстры Эндрюс выступали перед войсками союзников в США, Африке, Италии.  
>  **Томми Дорси** — американский джазовый тромбонист, композитор и руководитель биг-бэнда. В 1940 году Томми Дорси нанял начинающего певца Фрэнка Синатру, который добился первого успеха именно под его руководством.  
>  **Джеймс Мэйтленд Стюарт** — американский киноактёр, лауреат премии «Оскар» (1941) за лучшую мужскую роль. Боевой лётчик, ветеран Второй мировой войны. Его история удивительно похожа на историю Стива, [прочитайте](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%8E%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC%D1%81_\(%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%82%D1%91%D1%80\)) — не пожалеете.  
>  **«Эта прекрасная жизнь»** — кинофильм, снятый в 1946 году. Главный герой фильма, не выдержав череды проблем, решает совершить самоубийство, но ангел-хранитель помогает ему увидеть, насколько его жизнь помогла другим людям. Главную роль исполняет Джимми Стюарт. Классический фильм мирового кинематографа, каждый год (начиная с 1970-х) показываемый по ведущим телеканалам США в канун Рождества.  
>  [3] **Джеймс Бирд** — знаменитый в США повар и гурман. В 1940-м выпустил первую кулинарную книгу, посвящённую исключительно блюдам для коктейльной вечеринки. Премия фонда имени Джеймса Бирда считается кулинарным «Оскаром».  
>  [4] В оригинале — **Roseland Ballroom**. Когда-то — шикарнейший зал в Манхэттене, с собственным катком и огромным танцполом. Там проводились дни рождения звёзд, цирковые выступления, кинопремьеры и концерты. Открыт в 1922-м году, закрыт — в 2014-м.  
>  [5] В оригинале — **WAVES uniforms**. Аббревиатура для понятия Women Accepted for Volunteer Emergency Service. Во время Второй мировой Конгресс США принял указ, разрешающий принимать женщин для службы во флоте, в качестве резервисток. Это было сделано для того, чтобы задействовать весь мужской контингент в плаваниях, а на женщин переложить штабную работу.  
>  [6] **Кэбелл «Кэб» Кэллоуэй третий** — американский джазовый певец и шоумен, весьма популярный в 40-е годы.  
> [7] **Гарри Конник-мл.** — современный американский актёр, певец, джазовый пианист, автор песен и композиций для биг-бэнда.  
>  [8] **Линди-хоп** — афроамериканский танец, появившийся в Нью-Йорке в 1920-х — 1930-х годах. Линди-хоп развивался параллельно с джазовой музыкой и относится к классу свинговых танцев. Он вобрал в себя черты чарльстона, степа (тэпа), джаза и других танцев, существовавших одновременно с ним.


End file.
